Sympathy for the Devil
by Roheline
Summary: [Klaus/OC] "Don't you know, little girl, that it's best not to insult those more powerful than you?" Hearing him, Mallory crossed the room and faced him with half a smile and a very determined look on her face. "And how do we decide who's more powerful?" she asked, sternly this time. "Do we wrestle?" [Story is undergoing some changes. Will be re-uploaded]
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you summoned those witches." Klaus spoke at last, playing with his glass. The two brothers eyed each other across the polished table, their faces carved in impassive stone.

"I didn't summon them. They came of their own accord because we have a common enemy."

"You know, we could solve this predicament by killing our progenies! Be done with it."

"We could, brother, but that would eliminate a threat, _not the threat._ As long as the Serratura exists ..."

Klaus frowned, obviously rethinking his words, when the sound of high heels hitting his hardwood floors had him alert.. The sound progressed in a steady rhythm and within moments two women entered - a tall, elegant brunette and behind her, moving boldly, a younger female. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, but the heavy makeup made it difficult to tell.

The contrast between them was striking. One was poised, wearing a fine ivory dress and her hair pulled back into a classic chignon. The other one looked wild - the quintessential goth-rock chick, in form fitted leather jacket and tight ripped jeans, paired with stiletto ankle boots. Although her silvery-white hair was gathered messily into a large bun on top of her head, he could easily imagine that it was really long.

"Ladies," Elijah greeted, getting up, "We bid you both welcome. How fortunate that you were able to travel on such short notice."

The brunette smiled politely, keeping her gaze locked on Elijah's, making it obvious that she was in charge.

"This is a time of war, Mr. Mikaelson, and we share a common enemy. It was only logical to do so."

Elijah smiled back, then turned to his brother.

"Niklaus, allow me to introduce you miss-"

"Mrs." the woman corrected, "Mrs. Ruth Arbogast. And this is my associate, Mallory."

The girl remained silent but her sharp eyes scanned the room, and, for a brief moment, she studied their faces, carefully searching for anything that might warrant suspicion.

"It's lovely to make your acquaintance, but let's cut the chitchat here, shall we? Why don't you tell me, exactly, what business your Coven has in my city."

Ruth's lips curled at the corners, feigning amusement, but the smile didn't reach her olive colored eyes.

"The Serratura. Your progenies wish to activate and lock you and your siblings away."

"Yes, the Regent of New Orleans is to perform the activation spell - you bring old news, sweetheart. So, I ask again," he said, beginning to lose his patience, "What business do you have here?"

His glare should have scared her blindly, but it didn't. Ruth wasn't at all intimidated. She seemed untroubled, a little haughty even, having the air of someone who spent years talking down to others.

"The Serratura was created by a witch from our Coven. To activate it, blood from our line must be spilled in the ritual. Obviously, we will not have it! We do not like having our girls kidnapped and killed."

"And here I was, thinking this was a totally selfless act on your part!" Klaus said, flashing a mocking smile.

"Niklaus, please!" Elijah finally intervened, trying to sway his brother, "We're being hunted. All of us. This calls for an united front, don't you think?"

"One would agree, but here's the deal: Lucian and the Martels are a powerful and determined lot. Any mistake can be fatal, so the allies I engage must be... not only fearless, but powerful enough to fight against all odds. And I don't think these lovely ladies have what it takes to fight by my side."

He only managed to take one menacing step toward Ruth, before the lights began to flicker.

"Step away from her," the younger woman said, moving forth, "or you'll find out just how powerful we are!"

 _S_ uddenly the temperature dropped and the air around them began to change. It felt like it was charging up, building up to something. The table began to shake, the chandeliers, everything rattled while static electricity filled the air, making small crackling sounds and giving off tiny flicks of light.

As if bidden, Klaus found the girl's eyes. They were bright, gleaming silver, unnatural.

"That's enough, Mal!" Ruth cautioned. "Be nice!"

The white fires glittered for another moment then died out, Mallory's eyes slowly returning to their natural black. Moving past them, she walked to the table and sat down, smiling maliciously in a silent challenge.

"I am sorry." Ruth continued "The young think showing off is a virtue."

"I guess we all like to show off from time to time." Elijah noted, trying to cool down the rising spirits. "Besides, my brother has always appreciated a good display of strength."

" _My own_ good display of strength."

Mallory scoffed, leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, dropping her high heel boots nonchalantly on the table.

"Let's get one thing straight, fellas: I don't trust you - either of you. Moreover, I couldn't care less if you live or die. But the lunatics you sired, are planning to _exsanguinate_ a seven year old girl, whom Ruth and I love deeply. So, to put it briefly, my tolerance for crap has dropped from limited to zero."

"Ah," Klaus exclaimed theatrically, "The young lady decides to join our conversation. I was wondering which one of you was the wildcard."

"Sure you did; you're all quizitive and shit," Mallory shot back. "Make one mistake big shot: one, single, wrong move and I will..." she rose her eyebrows undecided "...handle you."

Klaus liked the girl's fire and the way she spoke her mind, but he didn't like it enough to overlook the menacing tone. It was clear that she'd have to be kept in check.

"You should know, little girl, that I don't respond well to threats! But pray tell, how exactly would you _handle me_?" his arms folded across his chest. "I cannot be killed! I am - "

"Half vampire, half beast. I know, I know..." she said, looking him up and down. "Though, you're not exactly what I imagined."

"Excuse me?" Klaus smirked.

"Not to hurt your male pride and all, but... I was expecting something more beastly; the immensely buff and athletic type, you know? You..." she looked him up again and her nose crinkled a little "You look quite delicate."

Although they were both grinning ear to ear by the time she finished talking, Elijah eyed them suspiciously as if they were ready to tear each other apart.

"Will you mind your language, young lady?"

"Yes," Klaus added, "don't you know, it's best not to insult those more powerful than you?"

Hearing him, Mallory rose from her reclining position, stood up, and, still looking steadily at him, walked over to him. With a half smile and a very determined look on her face, she crossed the room and faced him.

"And how do we decide who's more powerful?" she asked, sternly this time. "Do we wrestle?"

Although he didn't say anything, a smile flickered across Klaus' face. _Wrestle._ She was, literally, a foot shorter! He took a deep breath, pondering his course of action. Clearly all the biting comments were intended to provoke him.

Deciding it was best not to push the hybrid's limits any further, Ruth narrowed her olive eyes in a biting expression and addressed her associate's behavior.

"My apologies for Mallory's rude treatment. This whole situation has rubbed her clean of manners."

"Indeed it has." Klaus agreed, without taking his eyes off the accused.

"Niklaus," Elijah insisted. "We're all just trying to get what we want. Let's try to get along - they are here to help us."

"Is that so? I'm under the impression that this one is here to mock me."

"I would never!" Mallory gasped affected. "You're far too dangerous: pure evil that kills a lot, yada, yada, psycho, yada…"

This time Klaus made no effort to conceal his amusement.

"Sweetheart, if you weren't so disrespectful, I swear, you'd actually be fun to hang around."

–-ooOOOoo–-

Mallory slammed the door opened and stomped into the hotel room, heading straight for the liquor cabinet, to fix herself a much needed drink.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" although angry, Ruth kept control of herself. Apart from a small frown creasing her brow, nothing pierced through her perfect composure. Mallory hated it. The elders, and David, were slowly turning her cousin into a bloody robot.

"We need to keep this alliance a secret, Mal." the brunette continued, pinching the bridge of her nose, "If my elders find out that we've aligned with the Mikaelsons, we are as good as dead."

"They won't find out! Here — have one," Mal said, holding out a glass of whiskey, "I think you need this more than I do."

Ruth shook her head and dropped instead onto the sofa.

"Why did you provoke him like that?"

"Just testing his self-control..."

"By starting a fight with him?!"

"Yes! I needed to see if he would hurt me, when provoked. Better to find out then and there — when I expected it, than later with our lives at stake."

She took a gulp from her drink, before speaking again. "What matters is that he didn't hurt me; I think we can trust them."

"Only enough to get our girl to safety. Don't let your guard down! They're vampires, they-"

"Kill to survive. I remember, hun; don't need the pep talk... "

She took another deep gulp, closing her eyes at the brief break and enjoying the hot sting of the whiskey.

"But they're also psychotically hot, don't you think? In their brooding - " _I might kill you"_ kinda way."

"Dear Lord, Mallory, not this again!" Ruth's eyes widened in outrage. "You shouldn't joke about it! It's not funny!"

Mallory could see the fear and the worry written all over her cousin's face so she tried to put on a smile.

"Relax honey, it won't happen again," the smile turned bitter "I've learned my lesson."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading.  
Did you like it? Love it? Hated it? Let me know! :)  
XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

It was completely dark. Heavy drapes, drawn across the windows, were obscuring all light. In the middle of the room, among dozens of candles, lit in concentric circles, Freya and Ruth were chanting intensely above a map.

 _"Yonn souri nan zeb. Yonn souri nan zeb. Yonn souri nan zeb."_

Focusing every ounce of energy obviously took it's toll. Every muscle in their bodies was tensed and trembled as they fought to channel the power. Elijah stood in the open archway, somewhat tense, while Klaus watched in silence, dividing his attention between the unfolding scene and Mallory's face.

The white-haired witch looked distinctly bored. After vainly protesting against the use of any locating spells, she'd taken refuge behind their beautifully carved bar and made it her mission to finish a bag of chocolate-covered peanuts. She'd already devoured half a bag stopping every so often, to lick her sticky fingers. A childlike mannerism, Klaus noted, amusingly contradicted by the way she was leaning over the counter, offering a splendid view of her lacy black bra.  
 _Purely unintentionally!_

His observations were interrupted by a sudden gust of wind, that violently opened all doors and windows. The room turned cold and a low humming sound began to increase in volume. _"Show us!"_ the two witches commanded, before the map burst into flames; vivid yellow flames.

"Well, _that_ went well!" Mallory chirped, sarcastically. "Can we do it my way now?" she asked enthusiastically, setting aside the bag of sweets.

"Your way is dangerous, Mal!"

Ruth was gently rubbing her temples. She felt tired. And so damn disappointed. Between herself and Freya, almost every spell had been tried, hoping to locate the Serraturra. But no matter how hard they focused, nothing came of it.

"I'll be careful! And quick - find the location than get out. No shenanigans."

Seeing Ruth's wariness, Elijah found himself wondering what sort of sorcery would have the confident designee worried.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" he asked, keeping an even tone. Mallory's face lit up in a smug smile at the question.

"I will discover the medallion's location from within Tristan's mind."

"Dream walking?!" Freya exclaimed incredulously, "No! You cannot let her do that," she added pulling Ruth aside, "There has to be another way."

"We've already tried everything else, Freya. We're running out of time. Besides... Mallory's done this before."

"Let her do it, sister!" Klaus cut in "We need to know where that bloody medallion is."

"Now we're talking!" Mal exclaimed, walking forth and tapping a small knife on her left palm. "I need water, salt and—" she stopped mid sentence, clasping the knife between her hands and grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Elijah's blood."

"My blood?!"

"Yes! Unless you keep a lock of Tristan's hair in a locket or — " she broke off suddenly, meeting Elijah's gaze.

"Young lady," he begun, slightly narrowing his eyes, "I suggest you save your attitude for Niklaus! I don't find it amusing."

"Give it time" Malory smiled, "It grows on you!"

"Until it does," Klaus intervened, "maybe Ruth should take his blood." The hybrid reached for the knife, and, as he leaned in for it, his eyes peered into Mallory's.

"If this is a petty attempt to harm my brother — "

"— you'll kill me! Don't worry alpha. You and I —" she paused to lower her voice "— _we understand each other_."

Ten minutes later Mallory lay on the floor, her head resting in Ruth's lap. The brunette was gently drawing a symbol on her forehead, using Elijah's blood. The touch was soothing, hypnotizing. Mallory closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. Two more, and she would be in Tristan's dark world. Clearing her mind she focused on her cousin's voice.

 _"Go now, falling star,_  
 _Travel back where past years are,_  
 _Through memory's gate step one, two, three,_  
 _Light as feather. Step ... one... two ... three."_

The moment Ruth finished her incantation, Mallory's body slowly began to rise, levitating two feet above the floor. The Mikaelsons exchanged a quick glance and moved forward. Their stunned silence quickly evolved into palpable fascination. Time seemed to stand still and gravity disappeare altogether. A few minutes passed like hours. On the map, a specific point began to soak in blood, indicating a location.

"Look, Niklaus! It's working."

Suddenly, Mallory's back arched and the room began to fill with tiny electrical flares, that seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"This isn't supposed to happen." Ruth warned, finding Freya's eyes. "We need to ease her out!" Both women placed their hands on Mallory's body, but a powerful jolt of electricity send them flying back. The furniture began to rattle and her body became so highly electrical that she imparted bright shocks of light all around her.

Klaus knew he had to do something! Every instinct he possessed urged him to. So he rushed forward and gripped the girl's shoulders.

"Mallory!" he shouted, trying to wake her up. "Come back!" He shook her, but there was no reaction. Her body was rigid, frozen in place, but burning his hands at the same time. Acting on pure instinct, Klaus sank his fangs into her neck, deliberately inflicting pain.

Blood flowed sweetly. Down his throat, through his veins. The whole world reeled around and his thoughts fragmented. _She was strong!_ Her power coursed through him with each tenacious heart beat. Deadly and elusive. Warm and drowsily. He gathered her closer.

Mallory nearly jump out of her skin. The agony of having blood drawn against her will, guided her back to reality, grounded her. That son of a bitch was biting her! _Biting her!_ Summoning up all her fading strength, she pushed at him and felt his fangs withdraw with sharp acuity.

" _I am not_ , your fucking snack!" she managed to whisper before passing out in his arms.

* * *

When Mallory woke up, it took her a second to realize where she was. Lifting her heavy lids, she glanced around the room, confused by the gentle feel of satin sheets. Slowly, her mind filled in the blanks and she suddenly tried to sit up. Her attempt failed miserably: she was too weak and weary. All her strength had been drained from her body.

"Easy, sweetheart!"

Thar voice. That accent. Unmistakable! Mallory found Klaus sitting on the edge of the mattress, staring down at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm good," she said closing her eyes. "It's sort of... like a gin hangover. Or worse: schnapps! Where is Ruth?"

"Helping Elijah." he answered, drinking her in with his eyes. "Your trick worked, little witch. We've traced the Serratura. You should rest now!"

As he got up to leave, Mallory's hand quickly reached out and took his.

"Don't leave!" she whispered. "I need you!"

"Your energy," she explained, noticing his confusion, " it's strong, It balances mine and helps me recover."

He smiled, observing the softness of her neck, her pulsing jugular.

"Aren't you afraid?" their gazes met, the air suddenly electric. "You wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight if I decided to drink every drop of blood that flows in your veins."

"You'd never do that," she uttered softly, looking straight into his eyes. It made him scoff.

 _"_ That," he said suppressing a smile, "is presumptuous and positively foolish!"

His eyes were all over her face, trying to figure her out. She truly wasn't afraid and it only made her more intriguing. He leaned in closer, breathing her in, "You just met me, little witch - I could be the devil!"

"That's not who you are." her answer came unwaveringly.

"What else do you think you know?" he asked, enjoying the game, moving closer still. "Tell me all about it."

"I know what it's like to be angry and alone, not knowing who to trust... You've been let down a lot so it's harder, and harder, to trust. That's the reason you choose to be alone. This way, no one can betray you, or leave you, or choose someone else."

As she spoke, Klaus took her hand and scraped her thumb. Slowly, never taking his eyes from hers, he lifted her finger to his lips, daring her to say more.

"Your... bitterness... grows from desire. Desire to be understood. Forgiven. Loved. But you fear you're... _undeserving."_

"Ah! Poor, poor, me..." Klaus whispered, finally bringing her bleeding thumb into his mouth. Mallory gasped at the contact and closed her eyes.

He could taste her mortality again. Frailty. Youth. Passion. She burned bright, like a strong fire. Had she any idea of how impossibly beautiful she was?

* * *

 **So...what do you think? Let me know**  
 **XoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Ah! Poor, poor, me..."_ _Klaus whispered, finally bringing her bleeding thumb to his mouth_.

* * *

 _Shit!_ Mallory thought, closing her eyes for a split second.

"Don't do that, alpha!"

"Do what?" Klaus asked lazily, eyebrows raised in feigned innocence.

The taste of her blood was intoxicating — just like that overconfidence she liked to flash. So warm, so young. So arousing. Releasing her hand, he leaned forward to stroke her neck. He took his time in doing so, following the bluish path of her carotid. When she shivered, a faint, satisfied smirk twisted his lips. _Lovely little_ _thing - where is that overconfidence now?_

Mallory melted into the gentleness. She could feel it crawl in her bloodstream, starting a riot. _And_ d _amn!_ It would be so easy! So easy to give in to the fever. _Why not? What harm could it do?_ He was _The Hybrid._ He was strong, he could ... he could…

 _Enough!_ — the voice of reason tugged at the back of her sluggish mind — _End this! End this while you still can!_ With great effort she looked up, through half-shut eyes.

"Stop!" her hand pressed stubbornly on the center of his chest, "Don't get any closer, I …"

"You're...?" his hand clasped hers against his chest " — finally afraid?"

"Afraid?" Mallory traced a glazed gaze over the lines of his face. "Man, are you bad at reading women!?"

"Am I, now?!" his eyes bore shamelessly into hers, "Is that why you're trembling?"

Offering her a chance to back out, he drew away a little. But she didn't. On the contrary, her body seemed drawn to his by a relentless, invisible string.

"I'm not afraid, I'm...," her voice faltered, as if she was fighting an internal battle, "I'm trying to control this, but —" she stopped again. His thumb was moving back and forth over her knuckles " — you make it _really_ difficult!"

"I do! I really do!" he admitted, barely suppressing a smile "You see," he continued in a whispered voice, "I believe control is overrated in such matters."

 _Damn him!_ She could feel the last remains of self-control drifting away. _It's all right. All's well... I'll just…_ her heart beat faster and faster _" What harm could one taste do?..._ _ _It would just be a taste..._ "_

"Maybe we could—" she breathed, reaching out for the front of his shirt, "... just for one second. Just one…"

Slowly, she pulled him in, close. He relaxed and went along with it, propping his elbows on either side of her head, to hold his weight off her. Their eyes met, eerily. She had hypnotizing eyes: too dark, too deep, too full of the devil. Every texture, every color, leapt out to catch and crush him back into her.

Mallory's hands knotted into his hair. A sort of instinct was taking over, burning its way out. She needed more and in a rage of impatience, she pushed him flat on his back, pinning him under - for a moment.

That's all it took him to sit them both up, fitting her body onto his lap. His hands gripped her waist. Their lips met once, twice, and then he pulled back. Something was building between them, a hunger that rose rapidly, dangerously intense.

But she moved into kissing him again, fiercer, and the outside world began to fade away, into whiteness. Klaus felt drained of all impulse, all energy. It was like floating on sun-warmed waters, lungs filled with fresh night air.

Totally at peace.

* * *

Watching Ruth Arbogast do magic was ... fascinating.

A single flick of her wrist hurled Tristan's small army, pinning them against the walls. She was almost as powerful as Freya, Elijah thought, as he watched her cross the room. Or rather, he watched her hips and slender legs cross the room. Her ease and deliberate purpose, were worthy of a Ballet Russe dancer.

She stopped in front of a marble fireplace. Above it, hung a large painting, depicting a storm at sea. Ruth's fingers briefly searched along the frame than swung the painting back, to reveal a safe built into the wall.

"The lack of originality is almost amusing, don't you think so, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Her hand hovered on the device for another moment and the safe's keypad quickly beeped it's compliance. "This should be it," Ruth whispered, opening the safe. Inside, a small package lay wrapped carefully in black velvet. She was just reaching for it when something happened.

Before she could even process what it was, Elijah moved at super-speed and pined her to the wall, out of harms way. A very slim, very sharp blade had been thrown directly at her.

"Mrs. Arbogast, remain where you are! This won't take long."

The following moments were a blur. Necks were snapped, heads ripped off and hearts torn out. Elijah met every single attacker in the fastest way she'd ever witnessed without loosing one shred of composure. And there was something truly frightening about his incredible decisive calm.

As the last lifeless body slumped down to ground, he nonchalantly pulled out a handkerchief and started to clean up his bloodied hands.

"I ... apologize for the mess." he said calmly. Ruth looked tense but not scared.

"It's all right. " she replied and turned to the safe to retrieve the medallion. She kept her voice even, but the pounding of her heart gave her away.

"You don't mind the sight of blood?" Elijah moved closer inquiring.

"Our Coven has managed to survive a long time, Mr. Mikaelson. We didn't do it by playing nice."

 _S_ he made her way across the battlefield, trying to step carefully over the bodies, but despite the caution her high heel slipped on blood and she lost her balance. In a flash, two strong arms were around her, to steady the fall.

Ruth's olive eyes opened wide, entirely stunned, and she went still in the awkward embrace. The close proximity, Elijah noted, was stirring something that the killing hadn't. And it was rather funny.

This young woman usually gave no indication of what she felt. She was always soft voiced and self assured; courteous, but not friendly. She kept everyone at a distance, which, he had to admit, seemed to draw him even closer. It made him wonder what she'd be like when all the composure was stripped away.

"Are you all right?" he asked narrowing his eyes on the brunette.

Ruth glanced at Elijah's hands. He was still holding her. "I'm fine!" she uttered quickly, their eyes locking on each other. She smiled, but her nervousness was obvious. "You can let go of me now. Thank you."

But the truth was, he was making her nervous. He was a vampire — an Original one. He was deadly, strong, and ... incredibly attractive. She needed to keep her distance from him.

"Best take my arm," he replied, "All this blood makes the floor slippery." He placed his hand on her arm and she allowed him to guide her out.

As they were approaching her car, Elijah noted that beside him Ruth slowed . He turned, to see her face a mask of weariness.

"We must to hurry back. Mallory ... something is wrong."

* * *

 **Hey there! Thank you for reading!**  
 **How was it? Good? Bad? Don't forget to leave some feedback.  
It doesn't take long and it makes one silly author happy :D**  
 **XoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

A jumble of images flooded Mallory's mind.

Usually she could block them out but this ... _this_ _was too intense!_ Energy flowed from Klaus, giving her the perfect high — better than booze, better than drugs, better than sex. _Well, better than average sex._

Adrenaline flooded her bloodstream, heightening all senses. Power, anger, _loyalty_. Niklaus Mikaelson was such a potent mix. The hunger grew fast, too intense for one taste. _Addictive_. That thought alone sobered her. It was a mistake.

 _Stop! Stop now or you won't be able to stop at all._ She pulled away gasping, and finally, the spell broke. Her chest heaved as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Wow ..."

The energy she'd pulled from Klaus had her all amped up, sending a tingling sensation along her skin. It felt like static electricity, like walking into an electrical cobweb, like... she looked down at her arms — glowing traceries of veins mapped the inside of her skin. _Wait a minute ..._ the realization hit her like a slap in the face.

 ** _Glowing veins?!_**

 _"Oh no! No, no, NO!"_ Mallory mumbled repeatedly, scurrying off the bed.

She slammed the door opened and wheeled out of the room, running as if the very demons of hell were chasing her. Panting, she halted in front of a large mirror and took off her tank-top.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled out and whipped around to inspect the skin on her back too. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Every single artery, vein and blood vessel in her body was glowing bright blue. She was lit up like a bloody Christmas tree!

* * *

Klaus fell back on the mattress with a husky sigh. A strange feeling of harmony overwhelmed him, clouding his mind.

 _Mallory..._

A surge of love, an urge to hold her followed.

 _Beautiful Mallory ..._

 _Mal._

A few seconds passed. Where was she? He opened his eyes ... why did he feel so weak all of a sudden? Almost like... little by little, the fog in his mind began to clear. He blinked several times, then his eyes widened in astonishment. That bloody witch!  
The urge to hold her near was swiftly replaced by a fervent desire to choke the life out of her. He got up furiously and went after her.

Heavy footsteps thudded down the stairs and Mallory turned her head in that direction. A massively pissed off hybrid was coming at her, teeth bared and gold eyes showing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy! Wait—" she brought her arms up defensively, but Klaus was having none of it. He bulled forward and was by her side in a flash.

"Hey, don't touch me— "

"Don't touch you?!" his hand closed around her throat, "I'm gonna kill you, you bloody witch! What did you do to me?"

Klaus' fingers squeezed tighter, cutting off her breath. She gasped for air and desperately hit at his chest. Pointlessly. It only made him lift her from the ground - by the throat. _Son-of-a-bitch!_ Pain kicked in and with it, some innate dormant power.

"Let. Me. Go!" she hissed, feeling a fire course through her veins. Not only energy — white hot fire! A special strength, laced within each of her molecules, rendering her ... unbreakable. Pain flashed again, through her hands, and she shoved him hard in the chest.

When Klaus registered what had happened, he was already flying through the air. She'd pushed him hard, launching him across the room and through a closed door on the opposite side. But the funny thing was ... mere seconds before she'd done it, he'd seen her eyes gleam in a molten-gold color. That couldn't be!

He got up and shook his head to clear his vision. His chest hurt like hell and when he looked down he couldn't believe his eyes. Deep bleeding marks of claws were running across it. _Claws?!_

That's when Mallory screamed.

She was staring, terrified, at her bleeding hands. Six-inch claws extended from each tip of her bloodied fingers. Long, pointy and sharp. Worthy of the perfect predator.

"What the fuck ?" she cried out, "— no, this can't be real. This is a dream! A bad dream. Just wake up, Mal... wake up!"

Her voice was thick with confusion and she shook her head, panic-struck. It wasn't an act — Klaus could hear it in the erratic heartbeat. She truly was terrified. And that fear seemed to generate an electricity field around her. One that was pulsing and growing, dangerously. A crackling sound ripped through the air and sparks of light began to shimmer.

It felt like lightning was about strike.

Elijah and Ruth arrived just in time to see Mallory's figure engulfed by a glowing sphere of energy. It shielded her, pulsing like a spectral heartbeat. It was growing in intensity, as if it were about to explode.

"Mallory!" Ruth shouted and slowly started toward her cousin. She could see her properly now: yellow eyes and... claws?! _Great. Just great, Mal! You just had to snack on the Hybrid-cake!  
_

"It's all right, Mal" she said, trying to keep her attention. "Look at me," the brunette's eyes flickered back and forth, "we can fix this ... you can control it... just... steady your heart, Mal."

The energy came out in waves, and, as she got closer, Ruth's skin began to bruise. It was only through great effort and concentration, that she managed to come close enough to touch Mallory's forehead.

"Sleep!" she commanded, and Mallory collapsed. In a flash, Elijah was by their side.

"Are you all right?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"No!" Ruth kneeled down to stroke Mallory's head. "What happened here?" she looked up to Klaus, "What did you?"

"What did _I_ do?! She's the one that attacked _me_!"

"Why? What were you doing when she _attacked_ you?!" Ruth's eyes flashed as she focused on Klaus.

"Merely showing our best hospitality."

The designee met his smirk with a sneer, making her disapproval obvious.

"Well, you obviously know how to show a girl a good time!"

Deciding that it would be best to put a tight lid on his temper, at least until he got some answers, Klaus kneeled down too and picked up the unconscious girl, sliding one hand around her back and the other under her knees.

~~ooOoo~~

Later, while Elijah and Ruth were in the library, Klaus sneaked into the chamber where Mallory slept. Soundlessly, he approached the sleeping figure, his eyes carefully appraising. The claws were gone, leaving half healed marks as testimony. He cocked his head to the side and reached over to brush a strand of hair away from her face. She looked ... normal. Peaceful. Beautiful. He smiled at the irony.

Beauty was an outer shell. Beneath it lurked something else. Old and primal. Something feral. Never, in his unnatural long life, had he experienced something similar.

He was beginning to understand her. He knew his own nature, recognized it when he came face-to-face with it. A vicious beast that struck out hungrily, uncontrollable. Still, he needed more answers. He needed to know what made her tick, what made her _whatever_ she was. So he waited silently in the shadows.

Some time later, the girl stirred on the couch.

"Ugh," she murmured, propping herself up on an elbow. "Oh boy..." Mallory buried her face in the palm of her hand. "Damn sleeping spells!" Each movement sent sharp shards of pain into her head. "I need..." she swallowed hard, " ... oh, I need an whiskey. _With_ a side of vodka!"

Klaus set his own glass on the side table and got up. "Day drinking like a genuine role model, aren't we?" There was a glint of sarcasm in his tone and Mallory's mouth twitched up.

"Is my super-special-power! Now hooch me, alpha-dog! My head is pounding harder than a sailor on shore leave!"

Klaus' eyebrows inched up slowly— compared to her, sailors were a paragon of class. Stopping in front of the couch, he crossed his arms and gave a long, incredulous look.

"What?" Mallory asked with disdain, "No hooch?!" her eyes widened over-dramatically, "Damn it Mikaelson, you really are a monster!" Sighing deeply, she dropped her throbbing head into her hands.

"Or —" she added sheepishly, than looked up at him from under her eyebrows, "—you're still pissed off for getting home-schooled in: _'Being the snack 101'_."

Klaus looked her dead in the eye and by the way he held eye contact Mallory knew she'd hit a nerve. Good! The guy was way too much of a control freak.

"Bravery," he said "—is an attractive trait in a woman." Once he was sure he had her undivided attention, he continued " _Stupidity_ is not!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Mallory sprang up exasperated, "I'm sorry! OK?! I didn't mean to do... _that_... I just," she paused, fiddling with her fingers for a moment, than looked up, "You know what, Mikaelson?" she flashed a smile before continuing, "For an immortal, you take things far too seriously!"

"Is that so? Well, since you're so versed in the matter, would you care to elaborate the affirmation?" Klaus was visibly trying to restrain himself.

"When you're indestructible -as you so often claim to be- nothing is really a threat. Therefore, nothing needs to be taken _this_ seriously."

For a second the ghost of a smile, bitter and sweet, passed over his face. There was _some_ truth in her words. Truth and folly. The recklessness of a mortal. The recklessness of youth. Far too emotional and impulsive for a conspirator.

"That," he said softly, reaching for her face, "would be a beautiful lie to believe."

His hand slid over Mallory's cheek, one finger anchored behind her ear. None of them spoke. She held his gaze and gripped his hand with her own, in an inexplicably familiar gesture. Wide, dark eyes locked with his, and he couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment when comprehension settled in. Just a whisper of feeling. A sense, nothing more. But he somehow knew, deep in his soul, that she meant him no harm.

"For what is worth," Mallory said softly, "I ... truly am sorry. For earlier I mean, not for sounding like a colossal moron. That's the lack of alcohol!"

And there it was - the closest thing to an apology, he would ever get. He smiled and walked over to the liquor cabinet.

"Ever think you might drink too much, love?" Klaus asked, retrieving a bottle.

"Never!" Mallory answered with a smirk. "With great power comes great ability to drink. You know it's true, Mikaelson!"

It was pointless to suppress the smile; the girl had real spirit. He burst out into laughter. Loud, shoulder- heaving laughter.

"That's very funny, sweetheart. Regardless," he continued, " _if_ you trick me again, I will find a nice, comfy, dungeon to throw you in. Here," he added handing her a shot-glass and a bottle. "Help yourself."


	5. Chapter 5 - Coven

_**Previously in Sympathy for the Devil**_

 _She was staring, terrified, at her bleeding hands. Six-inch claws extended from each tip of her bloodied fingers. Long, pointy and sharp. Worthy of the perfect predator. [...] a glowing sphere of energy shielded her, pulsing like a spectral heartbeat [...] growing in intensity, as if it were about to explode._  
 _"Sleep!" Ruth commanded, and Mallory collapsed._

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elijah's eyes swept over Ruth.

"No," she breathed out, "But give me a couple of hours and I should be back to normal." A weary smile curved the woman's lips.

It was a lie. Everything hurt. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this weak. Stopping Mallory had nearly drained her this time. On herself, the girl was a force to be reckoned. After feeding on the Hybrid ... _Dear God!_ Ruth closed her eyes briefly, to cast away the bad thought. _Had she taken his blood too?_ On weary legs, the Coven's designee walked over to the window and rested her forehead on her palm.

"What happened earlier, Mrs. Arbogast?" Elijah moved closer. She could feel the air tremble between them. "What kind of witch does that?"

For a moment, Ruth felt herself teetering on the edge of a cliff. Part of her wanted to tell him the truth. All of it. But secrets had power and sharing them meant giving another person the ability to control you. She couldn't do that. Not to Mal.

"My cousin is... special," she answered, keeping an even voice, "That's all you need to know, for now."

"She's dangerous," Elijah stressed, "and she's made a move against Niklaus. The way I see it, you have two options. You can either trust me, or I could kill you both for threatening my family."

Tension brought Ruth's shoulders up. She turned from the window, head high, and they locked eyes.

"You forget, Mr. Mikaelson, that we are not easy to kill!"

In less than a heartbeat, Elijah had both hands resting lightly around Ruth's neck. It wasn't a threat, but rather a reminder of his ability to break her between fingers and thumb.

"Mrs. Arbogast, we needn't be ... unpleasant!" the low vibrations of his voice, rippled up her spine, "Ever since you showed up, I keep getting the feeling that you're hiding a lot more than you're sharing. If we are to play on the same team, I need to trust you. So ..." he removed his hands, brushing her cold skin in the process, "what aren't you telling me?"

Ruth's eyes hardened, but not with fear. Their olive color grew darker as she pondered her position again. How much could it be revealed without endangering... She turned to the window again, burdened by reluctance.

"Our Coven, is a tight-knit and deeply connected family," she stopped to cross her arms, stroking absently the skin revealed by her sleeveless dress, "The powers we wield are hereditary and over the centuries, the Coven's goal has been to refine the bloodlines. Collect and preserve those key genes, which enhance our powers. However, the schemes devised by our Elders sometimes backfire and ... creatures like Mallory are born."

"What kind of creatures?" Elijah noted the change in her stance. She hated talking about it. Was it loyalty, or the cautiousness of a sharp leader?

"Their blood carries a curse. A hunger. It makes Mallory crave the energy of others. With it she can also absorb some other abilities, or personality traits —"

"So Mallory copied Niklaus' werewolf traits?"

"For a limited time, yes. His werewolf side is the living one, after all. The one with raw vital energy."

"Is your cousin able to control this hunger?"

"Most of the time. But Niklaus' ... _uniqueness_ must be a dangerous temptation," Ruth stopped and turned to face him, "Mr. Mikaelson," there was an unuttered plead in her eyes, "If the Coven learns about my cousin's ... anomaly, they will kill her. This is a secret we must carry together."

Although she was keeping many other secrets to herself, Elijah admired her loyalty. Going against her Coven for Mallory's sake was brave.

"You have my word, madam. It's one of the few secrets we carry together ... "

Ruth looked as though she wanted to say something, but before she could, the sound of voices diverted their attention. Both set off for the other room, where Klaus was offering Mallory a shot-glass and a bottle.

"Do you think _that_ is a good idea?" Ruth was eyeing the alcohol bottle, like an annoyed tutor. Klaus chuckled and Mallory could tell, without looking, that he was grinning that infuriating grin of his.

"It may come as a surprise, but I'm not a terribly good person," he said. "The young lady insisted... I've got a bad reputation to maintain... what can I say?! Sustaining vices is part of the devil's job!"

Ruth smiled bitterly and shook her head.

"Mr. Niklaus, you might fancy yourself as the devil, but trust me ... you're not him!" at this point her expression was dead-serious. "You're simply on top of the food chain," she added dispassionately, "nothing more, ... nothing less. Now, may I have a moment alone with my cousin?

They studied each other for a long, tense moment, before Klaus jerked his chin up.

"By all means. But keep in mind that even if I'm... _just a predator,_ that still makes you my prey. So exercise caution, witch! I've killed people for less."

"That's enough, brother," Elijah objected, "There's no need for further threats. I already made sure that Mrs. Arbogast is fully aware of her situation."

"Ughhh!" Mallory cast her eyes upward, "Do you guys _ever_ snap out of menacing-mode?!" she glared between the two brothers. "We get it! We're forever on Santa Klaus' naughty list. Shocker!" she dropped heavily onto the couch.

"Now, can we have that moment? Ruth wants to give her long, tedious speech about my lack of judgment and— " she winced, bringing a finger to her chin, "— probably the evils of alcohol too. So _—_ " she added, gesturing for the door, "allow us this courtesy, and we'll ignore the eavesdropping."

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Klaus shoot her an annoyed look, but when she glanced at him, he seemed awfully calm. Scary-calm, more contained than he ought to be.

"Well," the Hybrid said, offering, a slow, sweetly poisonous glance. "I'm glad to see our little chat is finally causing you to take _some_ precautions." The sarcasm mocked her openly.

She watched him walk away, and bit into her lower lip. He was wrong. She'd taken to heart their conversation. But this wasn't the right time for such clarifications; as soon as the door closed, Ruth's eyes snapped back to her.

"I knew there were some stupid genes in our family, but damn it, Mallory! You must have gotten them all!"

Ruth Arbogast, the epitome of self control and grace, was about to burst out into flames. Or, at least, cause the ignition of some, due to her scorching anger.

"Honey, I'm annoyingly sober right now ... could you _try_ not being _such_ a bitch?"

"Feeding on the Hybrid, Mal?! That's like a diabetic getting Ho-Hos," Ruth breathed deeply, forcing herself to speak calmly, "You know you cannot control yourself!"

"That's not true!" Mallory spat back, between her teeth, "I wanted to drain _everything_ from him. Slowly and completely! _But I didn't."_

Ruth pressed her lips together and shook her head. After what they'd been through, Mallory should know better. Yet she seamed decided to repeat the same mistakes.

"These powers of yours are not to be played with! That _thing_ inside you grows stronger each time you —"

Mallory's face grew dark. _That thing_. It summarized perfectly the story of her life. At some level she always knew that she was different. An abomination.

"Wow, Ruth! The stench of your judgment is overwhelming, beloved cousin! And here I thought you better than this. Must be my stupid genes."

The brunette cringed and moved closer. Her hand closed lightly around her cousin's wrist. It hadn't been her intention to hurt her.

"I would never judge you, Mal! I love you. _I fear for you_!" Ruth fought to control the waver in her voice, "My deepest fear is that you'll kindle a fire you cannot control! The source of those powers — "

Wide, astonished eyes silenced Ruth abruptly, "Do you think I'm a dim-witted cunning woman?! I can rein my powers, Ruth — whatever their source!"

Mal forced her gaze away. There was no point in trying to explain it. How could a secret wanting be explained? Or the humming warmth of smoldering darkness? She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. They needed to change the subject.

"Did you get the Serratura?"

"Yes, with Elijah's help. But it's magic is stronger than we expected. Older."

"Than stop wasting energy on trifles. We need all our strength. Rest, meditate _—_ do whatever you need to concentrate your power," a wicked smile curled Mallory's lips "I will do the same."

Ruth remained silent. She knew what her cousin meant by that; Mallory was going to feed.

* * *

 _ **Author's note **_  
_**Firstly, thank you all for reading.**_  
 _ **I realized, after posting the last chapter, that things might be a little confusing as far as Mallory's abilities go. It's why I took some time to explain, through Ruth's POV, a little bit more about our two witches and their Coven.**_  
 _ **This being said, enjoy and don't hesitate to share your questions, opinion, etc.  
XoXo**_

 _ **Roheline**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Summoning

_**1:30 AM**_

Steel-tipped stilettos hit the pavement of an empty alley, echoing loudly through the night. The young woman moved boldly, balancing her weight from hip to hip. In the distance, illuminated signs beckoned her, like beckons a predator.

Bypassing completely the line of hopefuls wanting to enter, Mallory walked up to the tallest bouncer and flashed him a disarming smile. Of course, _she_ didn't have to wait. Being an absolute stunner opened all doors.

Inside, the club was full. People were dancing, sweaty and hot, couples necking heavily on the couches. Energy poured off in hot waves, like blood gushing from an open wound. As intended, all eyes were on her. Silver hair, skintight white dress and pearly skin - she shone out like a fallen angel, amidst a sea of darkness and smoke.

Her gaze drifted around, searching for the perfect target, when a tall man - a werewolf, broke from the crowd. _Here we go._ Mallory's burgundy colored lips curled up in a smile. Thick and broad shouldered, the beast was ... stimulating. Minutes later, the guy sagged down at her feet, on a back alley.

"Have you had enough, love?"

His voice was unmistakable. She turned around and smiled wickedly.

"Why?" her grin got wider, channeling the inner cauldron-churning witch. "Are you offering, in case I haven't, _alpha_?

Klaus remained silent, watching her long legs step over the slumbering body. The last time Mallory had drown energy from him, sparks had literally flew: he'd tried to choke her, she'd thrown him through a door, emotions were stirred and egos measured.

Yet there was something frightfully beautiful about Mal. Something that reminded him of a sinuous jungle cat. Silent and deadly. _Beautiful._ A mix of emotions twisted the hybrid's face as he remembered Camille. Beauty had no place in his life. Too many demons were hellbent on destroying it.

Klaus' his pensive, almost thoughtful expression, set her off. Something had happened. Clearing the space in between, Mallory stopped at an arm's length, fiercely assessing of all the visual facts.

"You're angry," she stated, no hint of doubt tainting the witch's voice. Klaus opened his mouth to lie, but oddly, the truth itched on his tongue, fighting against years and years of systematic secrecy.

"I was—" he hesitated, than continued in a rush "—caught off guard, by some events."

The evasiveness spurred a teasing smile on Mallory's dark-colored lips. Niklaus Mikaelson was an elusive prick, even when he didn't mean to. Than again, a millennium of betrayals and paranoia had to have an effect.

"So ..." she deduced, in a goading manner, "... you keep trying - _and trying-"_ she stressed with a roll of the eyes, "to control everything, even though it makes you _miserable."_ The young woman moved even closer, assailing his personal space like a little invader, "Niklaus Mikaelson, you must have a kink for pain, you old masochist!"

A flicker of surprise crossed his face. _This girl_... this girl would kick Death itself in the shin, if she could do it!

"It's quite the opposite, sweetheart!" he answered, "But go on, keep provoking me like this, and you'll discover just how much I enjoy _inflicting_ pain _."_

Instead of being scared Mallory's eyes ignited with a new challenge. It was official — she had no self preservation instinct whatsoever!

"This the part where I start to tremble, right?"

Klaus' eyes darkened and slid down her slender body, imagining it tremble. _Against him_. The girl was 100% trouble, wrapped up in a soft, enticing package. He leaned in, almost grazing her nose.

"This is the part where _you_ stop psycho-analyzing _me._ We've got a dark object to destroy!"

 **-ooOOOoo–**

Static electricity crackled all around. A large symbol, drawn in red chalk, adorned the floor. Similar ones were deeply scratched on Ruth and Mallory's foreheads. The scent of their blood hummed through the Mikaelson brothers, enhanced by the magic manifestation.

Mallory's mind focused on the Serratura willing it gone. To harness every ounce of power, she had to look within herself, confront the place where witches dared not see - the endless pit of darkness. In her awareness, she saw time itself stretch out. Past and future merging into the present. She felt herself at the center of it all, and held back no more.

The medallion levitated, engulfed by a cocoon of light, then exploded in sheer electricity. Its remains fell on the floor, a small pile of dust, stone crumbs and a tiny piece of parched paper. Everyone stared at it for a second, than Ruth reached out and picked it up. Carefully, the brunette turned it on both sides. The yellowed surface bore no sign.

"What does it say?" Mallory's voice could barely contain her curiosity.

"Nothing," Ruth answered, showing the parchment, "There's nothing on it."

"Are you kidding me?! Something is written on— "physically unable to wait any longer Mallory snatched the piece of parched paper from her cousin.

"Right here, see? It says ... a... aba... Abascal!"

 _Abascal._

The word burned her tongue as soon she spoke it. A powerful light burst within her mind, sending a myriad of sparks through her skin. Her lungs constricted, the room blurred, and through the dense fog she could hear the loud thudding of a heart. _Her own._

On the parched paper, the letters blazed with fire than ebbed leaving it blank. Only a small spot of crimson stained the yellowed surface. Blood. Her nose was bleeding. She felt dizzy. In a flash, Klaus' hands were on her shoulders, to keep her steady.

"Easy now ... are you OK?"

"Yes," Mallory mumbled, dabbing at the blood, "I must have tripped some residual magic."

"Are you sure?" Ruth also moved by her side, to press two elegantly manicured fingers on her cousin's forehead wound. _Sana_ she whispered and the scratch closed and healed immediately, "I didn't feel anything," the brunette continued, worried.

"That's because, you're not an incompetent moron, dear cuz' "

With a faded smile, Mallory was heading for an adjacent bathroom, when the angry shouting of a woman filled the entire compound.

 _"Niklaus Mikaelson!"_

Klaus glanced briefly in the direction of the clamor, then exchanged a complicitous look with Elijah. Without a word, the hybrid hurried out of the room and slammed the door shut. Even so, the yelling could be easily discerned.

 _"You have no right to keep them from me. Those dark objects are my family's legacy, y_ ou _bastard!"_

 _"Well, that's funny! I seem to remember my brother Kol making them!_

While Ruth smiled blandly at the awkward situation, Mallory made no effort to hide her interest. She was openly listening to the heated exchange, eyes widened in surprise.

 _"Give them back, or I swear you'll regret this moment._

 _"The only thing I regret is failing to realize how far you've spun out of control!"_

"Who— who's the mouthy lady?" Mal inquired, a vague sense of worry mixing with curiosity.

"That's Camille," Elijah answered a little bored, lounging in an armchair, "his therapist."

" _His the_ —" Mallory stopped, mouth dropping agape. Leave it to Niklaus Mikaelson, immortal hybrid of over 1000 years, to seek answers in _therapy!_

The shouting match was getting louder. Angrier. _Camille_ obviously knew what to say, to strike a chord. Klaus must have confided in her. Hell, the paranoid extraordinaire must have trusted her, to share the things that were cruelly thrown back at him. The fact that Camille was still breathing meant only one thing: Klaus had feelings for her. And that bitch was _deliberately_ hurting and betraying him, in the worst possible way.

"Shouldn't you intervene or something, Elijah?"

"Why would I?" the older brother said, flipping through a book, "Niklaus is famed for wielding sharp edges — sword, knife, and ... tongue!"

"Seriously?! Now's the time to make jokes, Mr. Stiff-as-a-cardboard?!"

"Mallory!" once more, Ruth intervened to calm her cousin's temper, "We should head back to the hotel. I've made arrangements for our departure-"

Disregarding the designee, Elijah rose from the armchair and walked over to youngest witch, with a half smile. What made this girl so protective of his brother? Whatever it was, Klaus could surely use some ... distraction.

"I think our younger ones would like to say farewell to each other, but if you're in a hurry, Mrs. Arbogast, it would be my pleasure to accompany you. "

Surprisingly, Ruth left for the hotel escorted by Elijah. Those two were spending an awful lot of time together, to think about it! But she couldn't think, not with all that yelling jump-starting bad memories. Her hands ached to slap Camille, but she reigned herself. Those two needed to fight. _Let her show her true colors. Let him see what she really is._

Kicking off her high heels, Mallory padded barefoot into the bathroom. _S_ he leaned on the sink, took a deep breath, then looked up in the mirror. Black kohl was dramatically smudged and smeared around her red rimmed eyes, and the deep burgundy lipstick stood out against her pale skin. Her war colors.

 _Why are you staying? Isn't your life complicated enough?_ With a whispered curse, Mallory turned on the hot water tap and washed her face. She vigorously rubbed off all the heavy makeup, but the feeling, their connection, wouldn't wash away. It was a deep sense of shared destiny.

 _To be different. Lonely. An abomination._

When she finally stood up and reached for the towel, silence assailed her senses. The compound was a fairly large place, but her feet seemed to know their way around, as if they followed an invisible thread. One that made her aware of Klaus' whereabouts.

She found him, alone, in a spacious room. He stood facing a wall made of glass, looking out at the bleeding sky. The sun was rising, spilling it's light on charcoal sketches and unfinished canvases. _His studio_. Klaus' paintings were studies of raw emotion: loneliness, self-loathing, wrath. Angry slashes of red and cold cuts of dusty blue.

She could see all the broken things inside him, grinding together, making him bleed. It became more clear than ever, that his aggressiveness wasn't triggered by the lack of feelings. On the contrary ... Klaus Mikaelson felt too much. Soundlessly, her bare feet moved across the floor. She stopped behind him, every single cell aware of the pain he felt.

Klaus turned, took a good look at her, than dragged his eyes away. Without the high heels Mallory looked small, so very young with her face clean of all the heavy makeup.

"You should go, little witch."

Instead of leaving, Mal reached out and wrapped her hand around his clenched fist.

"It's not a crime, you know? ... wanting to connect with someone, wanting to be seen." Klaus' mouth twisted in a bitter smile.

"It's foolish! I trusted Camille and she turned that trust against me, to get what she wants. To bend my will!"

"I'm —"

"Don't be sorry!" his voice cut through, " I don't need pity."

"Good," she blunted out, "Because I'm not offering any!"

Her hand squeezed a little tighter, "Listen, you don't have to let me in; I can't make you do that, but I see you! All the way, past that angry exterior ... fierce and wounded, at war with yourself," her hand reached up and touch his face, "You think it's better to have people fear you, but your heart is crying all the time. It's tearing me up inside."

For a moment he simply stood. Stared at her face, her mouth, her eyes. Than his arms shot out and pulled her into a visceral kiss. All the rage rose to the surface - a hot, unstoppable tide. He backed her up against the glass wall and crushed her body. It was a brutal kiss, bruising, constantly changing angles but she didn't skitted away. She opened up and took it all — frustration, anger, aching.

Gradually the kiss softened, turning from discontented attack to sensual play. The anger was gone. The pain was gone. Absorbed. He drew away a little and bent down, to lay his forehead against hers.

"This ... This could become an addiction," he whispered, then moved in for another kiss. A small, determined hand settled over the middle of his chest, keeping him away.

"No!" she whispered "Not now, at least." Her voice was warm and mellow, "But someday, when you have buried your demons and I have buried mine..."

"So this is it?" he asked, "I won't see you until than?" She smiled sweetly.

"I'm a dreamwalker, Klaus. Just dream of me, and I'll pay a visit."

* * *

 **–-ooOOOoo–**

 ** _A week later_ **

_Mallory moaned in her sleep, soaked in sweat._

 _She lay deep in a shapeless mattress, which hung from the ceiling, at the end of three sturdy_ _ _chains.__ _ _Hands were sliding on her__ _ _body__ _ _. Touching__ _._ _ _Stroking__ _._ _Teasing._ _She_ _bowed off the mattress and_ _ _her head__ _fell backwards._

" _Darkling ..."_

 _Her eyes shot wide open. A great gust of wind had opened the windows. Something was wrong._ _Something was really wrong!_ She wasn't alone. _Someone was near, watching her._ _But where?_

 _Slowly, a figure began to form from thin air_ _, like something rising up through cloudy water, the pattern growing clearer and clearer as it neared the surface._

 _"_ _Darkling ..."_

* * *

 **Well here it is! New update!**

 **Who is visiting Mal? Any guesses?**

 **This chapter took a lot of writing/re-writing because I sort of wanted to tie up loose ends. I've began to write for my Vikings again [inspiration finally  returned] but if you guys show your love for this story I can't refuse you.  
XoXo Roheline**


End file.
